Fallen Angel the Ascention
by Peyton Cummings
Summary: This story deals with Peyton of one tree hill last name changed and my own character Michael. I like fallen angels so I made them fallens. There is a lemon at the end so if you're not mature enough to handle it don't read it


Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

**The Ascension**

**By Liddy Foster**

_**Peyton's P.O.V**_

**Manhattan, New York. May 21****st****, 2525. The day is dark; the sun can't shine through all the rain. Thunder somewhere in the distance, a flash of lightning. Blackness is everywhere and everything! One has to use a flashlight to walk the streets. Around every corner there is another person, fallen victim to a mugger or a prowler. Footsteps! They come from behind me. I count 1,2,3,4 steps. There it's a 5****th**** step! Someone is following me! I walk into a coffee shop to get away from my stalker. The person doesn't follow me into the shop. I wait for an hour before leaving. It should be around noon and yet it is as dark as midnight in this Leviathan of a city. No one follows me this time. People say there is safety in numbers on days like this one, in order for one to be safe in numbers you would have to have friends. I, Peyton Cummings, don't have any friends. I walk to the park there isn't any reason why one would want to sit in a dark and creepy park in a monsoon, but that is what I do. People always do. The trees are big enough and full enough to shelter one from the rain completely. I sit beneath the tallest and fullest tree in the park. Calm and quiet, it is unnerving for the park to be this quiet even in the monsoon. Usually the lights are up on the playground and the children are splashing through puddles and playing on the wet slides and things, this time there aren't any children. I decide it would be better to continue through the park to my apartment building. About half way through the park I hear two men fighting. I decide to take a look. There on the right hand side of the path are two men, one man is holding a knife and the other one is going to fight using hand-to-hand combat. These men, they are strange. One, the one without a weapon, is tall and pale. He is muscular. His hair is black with two purple stripes at the front of his head. His hair is long and wavy. The other man is just as tall as the other man, but he has short platinum blond hair, it is spiked up like a Back Street Boy's hair. He is wearing an all white outfit. The dark haired man is wearing all black. His shirt is torn and his arm is bleeding. The man in white is grinning about something. Suddenly both men notice me and that is when I see it. The dark haired man has the most beautiful pale purple eyes; the man with the blond hair has strange blue eyes. The dark haired one approaches me. He isn't walking he is sprinting. A knife from behind me winds up in my stomach. I turn to see an even taller man with blue hair and an evil grin on his face. He vanishes. A falling sensation arises in my body. The next thing I feel in the cold wet ground. I can see the entire thing happening. The dark haired man leans over my body and then picks me up, he kisses my forehead. I can't feel any of this; I'm floating above my body! Oh God! I'm dead! I scream as loud as I possibly can, "I'm dead!" the dark haired man looked up at me and said, "No, you're not dead. You're flying." Suddenly the dark haired one has me in his arms. He is floating in front of me.**

"**Wait, what just happened?"**

"**You were attacked by a man named Malachi; he freed you from the earthly body that was given to you by god as punishment for your crimes." The dark one said.**

"**Wait. What?!"**

"**Thousands of years ago, you accidentally killed a human. They were under a curse that Malachi had placed on them. You truly didn't mean to kill the human. God didn't want to do it to you but he had to. He would have been showing favoritism towards you and the other angels would have felt betrayed." He explained.**

"**So what are you saying?"**

"**You, Peyton, are a fallen angel. When an angel kills a human they instantly become a "fallen". It killed you when you killed the human, you had been in love with the man and he wasn't himself when he attacked you." The dark one explained.**

"**Ok I kind of get it but I don't have any idea who the hell you are."**

"**Forgive me it has been about 6,000 years since we last saw each other. I am Michael; I am a fallen as well. You and I are quite different though. You for instance, have black and purple wings and I have pure black wings. You were once my love. God himself paired us up. He said we were to help the human race. We were sent to earth to keep people from forgetting God. I had fallen in love with you and you never noticed."**

"**You loved me?"**

"**Yes, I was in love with you for many years. And when you fell in love with that man Aaron it was like my immortal heart was torn to shreds."**

"**Michael, will you tell me something, why do you and I have fangs?"**

"**AHHHHH, the fangs yes that was the curse that Malachi put on Aaron. He made Aaron a vampire, a most unholy creature but still human in every way. He attacked you by biting you. To save you from death I made you bite me. We aren't just fallen angels we are known as the ' Fallen Vampires' humans call us a hybrid and an old wives tale to make children go to bed on time. What the other angels, like Gabriel down there, call us '****Angelus** **Vrykolakas' the angel vampires! It is rather rude if I do say so myself!"**

"**Wow they used Latin terms to describe us, wait, are we the only 2?"**

"**Yes, my dear I'm afraid we are."**

"**Why, wouldn't there be more of our kind, I mean it would seem that this Malachi dude could have made anyone he wanted a vampire. I mean come on, this is stupid. Why would he do it to just that guy Aaron?"**

"**That, Peyton, is what I am afraid to tell you. Malachi turned only Aaron into a vampire because he wanted to get to you. He killed the true human presence of Aaron but his earthly body was still intact, it is a loophole in Gods system. The human may not have a human presence but as long as they still have an earthly body they still count as human." He looked saddened by what he was about to say, "Malachi used Aaron to get to you because he wanted you to fall. He was jealous of you; you were beautiful in both appearance and in Gods eyes and it made him mad with jealousy. He was handsome in appearance but not in Gods eyes. He also wanted to see if you would leave me and the ways of God if he tempted you. He had originally tried to tempt you with the throne of God, you resisted and he was mad." Michael looked at me with admiration in his eyes.**

** I slowly floated to the ground not quite understanding why this man would want me to fall by the way side or why he was jealous of my connection to God. Michael came and stood on the ground next to me. He had this strange look on his face; it was a combination of anger and sadness. I turned around and that was the first time I noticed Gabriel. He was a tall blond angel and he was preparing to throw a dagger at Michael and I. He threw the dagger and just as I thought it would hit me and kill me some one stopped it. I didn't know who it was, until they fell on the ground in front of me. It was Michael. He had been hit by the dagger! I ran to him and sat on the ground next to him, he wasn't breathing and he wasn't moving. I pulled the dagger out of his chest and I placed my hand on the wound and began to pray. I thought that it wouldn't work at all, me being a fallen and all that. I noticed a bright blue light coming from my hands and then he started breathing again. I lunged at him and hugged him. "AHH! The pain! What did I do to deserve this pain Lord? I killed one of the '****Angelus** **Vrykolakas' like we should have done years ago! Why would you do this to me?" Gabriel was writhing in pain on the ground and screaming at the top of his lungs! I don't remember what happened next because I had fainted. I woke up the next day, another dark day so dark it appeared to be midnight, in a dark room with Michael sleeping on the bed next to me. On his back there were two bloody spots covered in bandages. I noticed the same kind of bandages on my back and I screamed! This woke Michael from a deep slumber, for the scream of a beautiful angel still loved by God is the most beautiful sound but the most haunting as well. He looked at me with deep concern, and I looked into his eyes and broke down in tears. He held me to his chest and I listened to the rhythm of his heart, slowly and most effectively it got me to fall back asleep. May 23,2525. I woke with a start as a sharp pain ran through my body. I sat upright in bed and jumped up as if I was going to fly. I didn't have control of my body I was just floating in the air. Michael woke up to find me staring down at him from the top of the canopy bed. He laughed and then saw that I was being held in mid air by Gabriel. Michael grabbed Gabriel's hand and forced him to release me and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Michael threw Gabriel from the house and then tended to me. He noticed that I was crying and asked me what was wrong.**

"**What happened to my wings?"**

"**Oh, that, well God took them from us as punishment for another crime that was committed last night. After you fainted I bit Gabriel and fed on him and I fed you on it too."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I am the reason your wings were taken from you and I'm so sorry Peyton. You can still fly though. All you have to do is jump in the air and you float and that is how we will get around from now on."**

"**But why did he take our wings?"**

"**I fed on Gabriel, an angel, and then I fed his blood to you through the hole in his neck. I'm so sorry Peyton, please don't hate me." Michael pleaded.**

**Michael was crying and I could tell that he was being serious when he said he was sorry. I hadn't noticed until now but I had fallen in love with him again. I knew I had been in love with him at some point in my life and my feelings for him had been rekindled. All I could do was look at Michael and think about how his decision to feed me Gabriel's blood had hurt him, I also knew that he had to do it to keep me "alive." I wasn't mad at him and I certainly didn't hate him, not in the least, I loved him for what he had done.**

** "Peyton, will you talk to me please?"**

**"I'm not mad at you Michael, I know why you did what you did and I'm grateful. Thank you."**

** "You're grateful?" Michael looked thoroughly confused by this.**

** "Yes, I know you only did what you did to keep me alive, and I thank you for it. You've always been looking out for me." **

**My statement made Michael smile, he looked like he knew my feelings of love had rekindled themselves. I had a feeling that things were going to be ok from now on, like while I was with Michael things would always be ok.**

** May 24****th****,2525. Another dark day. Darker than the day before. It looks like the end of the world is close. Michael and I are still sleeping in the same bed but nothing has happened, despite me being in love with him again.**

** "Michael?" I whisper in his ear.**

** "What is it Peyton?" Michael is sleepy and I can tell. I felt bad about bothering him when he was so tired but I had to know something.**

** " I have a question but you're tired so you sleep and I'll ask you when you wake up." I roll over and look at the wall across from me. I could hear Michael heave a sigh and then I felt him roll over and drape his arm around my hips.**

** "Ask me you're question, please?" **

**I could tell Michael was smiling. He always sounded so much sweeter when he smiled. I shuddered just thinking about it.**

**"Michael, do you still love me?" I could feel Michael stiffen as if I'd slapped him.**

**As soon as Michael stiffened I knew things weren't the way the had once been.**

** " I'm sorry Michael, just forget I ever said anything." **

**I got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped and turned the shower on. I mad the water perfect and sat down in the Jacuzzi sized tub and let the hot water run over my body. O tried to hold the tears in but as soon as the water hit me the tears started running down my face. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop the tears from falling of keep from sobbing.**

_**Michael's P.O.V**_

**I knew as soon as I stiffened that she was hurt. I felt her heart shatter as she got up and walked to the bathroom. I felt like I could die. I got up and walked to the bathroom door. I could clearly hear her sobs and then I heard her anguished wail. It was the most haunting sound I had ever heard. It was at that instant that I burst through the door and slammed it shut.**

Peyton's P.O.V

**I wailed as I felt my heart shatter. Michael didn't love me anymore and he would never love me again. I could barely hear the door open and I just couldn't hear the door close. I was screaming in anguish while my knees were hugged tightly to my chest. I suddenly felt another person in the shower with me.**

Michael's P.O.V

**I stripped off my boxers and slowly got into the shower with Peyton. She was in so much pain that I could physically feel it. I felt terrible for making her think I didn't love her. I was shocked by her question that was all.**

** "Peyton…" **

Regular P.O.V

**"Peyton…" **

**"What do you want?"**

**"Please let me explain."**

**Michael sat behind the still crying Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her and started rapidly talking.**

**" I didn't stiffen because I don't love you. I stiffened because I was shocked by your question. Peyton of course I love you, I always have and I always will."**

"…" **Peyton continued to cry.**

"**Please, my angel stop crying."**

**Peyton stopped crying instantly. She relaxed and leaned back against Michael.**

**" I love you Peyton, with all my heart."**

**Michael hugger Peyton and kissed the top of her head, driving the point home. Peyton inhaled a choppy breath and sighed.**

**"Michael, you don't have to say you love me just to get my to stop crying. I only want you to say you love me if you absolutely mean it."**

Michael's P.O.V

**I could tell Peyton was still upset and I had no idea to prove that I really did love her. I felt defeated and all I could do was sit with her and hold her. I knew something had to be done. I stood up and pulled Peyton up with me. I turned her to face me.**

**"Peyton, I really do love you. How can I prove that to you?"**

**All Peyton could do was look at her feet like she was ashamed of herself. I smirked as an idea came to mind. I gently grabbed her chin and lifted her fact to look at me.**

**"Peyton…"**

**I leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. I could feel her hesitate but slowly she kissed me back. Kissing her was pure bliss and I never wanted it to end. Soon we had to break for air.**

**"Peyton, you mean more to me than anything."**

Peyton's P.O.V

**All I could do was stare at him, he had to be perfect and I knew I would always love him. I would never hate him or get tired of him.**

**" I love you too Michael, more than you will ever know." **

**My back suddenly felt heavier. I looked behind Michael and saw that his wings had been returned.**

"Michael, your wings are back. How? I thought they were gone forever." Michael smiled and looked happier than ever.

**"Peyton, your wings are back too. I think that our realizing our love for each other redeemed us in some way, after all we are still loved by GOD."**

**Regular P.O.V**

**Things seemed to just fall into place. Peyton kisses Michael again and things between her and Michael became very heated. Peyton had to stop things before they got out of hand.**

** "What's wrong Peyton?"**

** "Nothing, I just want to be a virgin until I'm married." She blushed slightly.**

**Michael smiled sweetly and got up. He walked into his closet and returned a minute later.**

** "Finally Peyton, after 6,000 years of waiting I can finally do thins."**

**Michael got down on one knee and opened a tiny black box, revealing a small diamond ring. The ring had a large diamond cut in the classic style. It was set in a platinum band.**

** "Peyton, my love, will you please marry me?"**

**Peyton sat shocked on the bed for a minute; she didn't expect this to be what he was looking for or what he was going to ask her.**

** "Yes!"**

**That one little word lead to a powerful tugging feeling. Michael grabbed Peyton's hand and placed the ring on her small, perfect finger.**

** "Peyton, we need to get dressed we're being summoned."**

**Michael and Peyton put on shorts and t-shirts and held onto each other and slowly started to float home to their master.**

**In Heaven**

**"Welcome to Heaven how may I…" The angel that greeted them stood in awe of them. "You cannot enter here! You are Fallen Angels, no longer welcome here!"**

**"Tom stop pestering them, GOD has summoned them." Gabriel stood behind the one named Tom. "Come with me you two, GOD has asked to see you and we can't keep him waiting." Gabriel gestured for them to follow him.**

**All the people Michael and Peyton passed stared at them like they were circus freaks. It unnerved Peyton, who moved closer to Michael.**

**"Michael, they're all staring at us." Michael could tell that she was really uncomfortable she was shaking.**

**"Don't worry they're only staring because of our wings and fangs." Gabriel stopped and knocked on a door at the end of the corridor. **

**"ENTER!" A voice boomed from behind the door. Gabriel stood aside for Peyton and Michael to enter. The door slammed shut behind them causing Peyton to jump.**

**"Welcome home my children, you have been lost for so long and you've finally made it back." The mans voice no longer boomed, it was gentle and kind.**

**Peyton was terrified, she shook with fear as she sunk to her knees and broke into tears. Her cries were so sweet that it brought tears to Michael's eyes. **

**"My dearest daughter why are you crying?" The kind voice of the man sounded from somewhere in front of her.**

**"Michael and I weren't lost we were cast out!" Peyton stuttered slightly and grabbed Michael's pants.**

**"Come my love get up." Peyton stood and buried her face in Michael's chest and cried.**

**"My children, I know you have suffered but now you have ascended to heaven again and I am reinstating your angelic status. I am recognizing you as married. Your wings are now a different color, representing your connection as man and wife, now go to your home and be in love."**

**They appeared in their new home. Peyton's wings were pure white with lavender ends and Michael's wings were pure white with sky blue tips.**

**WARNING: THE NEXT PART IS A LEMON! IF YOU ARE IMMATURE AND CANNOT HANDLE SEXUALLY BASED CONVERSATIONS STOP READING NOW!**

**Later**

**Michael laid Peyton down on their bed and removed her clothes slowly, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. After he had disposed of his clothes he laid on top of her and looked down upon her. She looked amazing. Her dirty blonde hair was spread out on the midnight blue pillow and her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight that illuminated their room. She was beautiful.**

** "This may hurt a little my love."**

**Peyton nodded and relaxed as Michael's hard, thick member penetrated her. Sure enough there was a small amount of pain. Michael slid into her easily and let her adjust to him. Slowly Michael started a slow and steady pace. The small amount of pain that Peyton had felt slowly melted into intense pleasure. Michael never changed his pace, he kept his pace slow and looked down at his love as she squirmed and moaned beneath him.**

**When Peyton reached her first climax she moaned her praises. Michael closed his eyes as he listened to his wife moan. A moment later Peyton climaxed again and another followed seconds after and again and again until she screamed Michael's name. Michael smiled and continued his pace. Peyton reached another climax and Michael moaned and climaxed with her. **

** "Ooooh…MICHAEL!!"**

** "Ooooh…Pey…ton!"**

**They lay together thoroughly spent. As Peyton drifted slowly into sleep Michael whispered in her ear a quote from Bethoven. It was from a love letter Bethoven had written.**

** "Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours."**

**Peyton smiled and fell asleep in the comfort of Michael's strong arms.**


End file.
